The Magc Within
by HisFairy13
Summary: Change is happening with in the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone is starting to settle down and young Natsu is realizing he's ready for a change too, along with his best friend Lucy.


The Magic Within.

**Chapter 1: Is it Time for This?**

It's been five years today since I've joined fairy tail. I couldn't believe it. Ever since that day I met Natsu… Natsu. Somehow that boy became my best friend instead of just a team mate. Yeah he can be a total pain when he comes to my house uninvited with Happy all the time even when I'm not dressed at all. Ugh. But, I can't help but tolerate them and stay on their team with Erza and Grey and Wendy.

As I got out of bed I took one step and… tripped. "Jeez, what the-" Of course. I look where I tripped and there laid Natsu sound asleep and Happy on top of his head asleep as well. "Really?" I moved on top of him and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and cute… wait what? Did I just think Natsu was cute? Sleep deprived, that was it. I must've hit him or something because Natsu stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"AHH!" Natsu screamed and rolled on top of me and pinned me down.

"Natsu… It's-"

"Jeez, Lucy next time warn a guy before he-" He stopped in midsentence and just looked down at me. His eyes big and his mouth partly open. If I was right he was starting to blush even. This had happened more than once in the past few months oddly. Not us being in this position but him staring at me like this. I started to blush myself and I could hear my… Oh no, my heart is thumping loudly again. Please don't let him hear it. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?" I was still pinned down by his hands and all I could do would be to stare at him.

"We better get ready for the wedding. Forget about it?" Just like that he got up and went to my bathroom. I stared after him and wondered what was really on his mind. Something else maybe? I couldn't be sure. But he did remind me of the wedding. Today was Grey and Juvia's wedding day. Weird to think they only known each other for five years and no one knew that Grey even remotely loved or even liked Juvia until the big wizard battle and he almost lost her and devoted the rest of his life protecting her. Next thing we know here we are, the day of their wedding which will be held at the guild in…

"AN HOUR!" I screeched and ran to the bathroom. I froze in the door way when I saw that Natsu was at the sink only in a towel. He noticed my presence and was frozen too. He was giving me that look again that I couldn't quite know what it was meant for. "Um, I need in here to get ready…" I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, um…" He moved past me and got Happy up. I closed the bathroom door and started the bath. As sulked in the bubbles I tried to collect my thoughts and forget the morning's events. Forget that Natsu was being all weird and cute when he slept… what? No, no, Natsu was not cute. He was a pervert who didn't know privacy and just goes around my apartment shirtless with his muscles showing, all toned and ripped and… NO!

"Can the thoughts just stop!" I yelled in my empty bathroom.

"Lucy? You say something?" Natsu began to open my door when I ran and shut it again.

"Jeez, No! Let me get ready you perve!" I tried to be insulting so he wouldn't come in again. "Shouldn't you be getting ready anyway… like somewhere else… like your own house?"

"I brought everything here just in case." I could imagine him grinning from ear to ear right now.

"Just don't come in here." With that said I locked the door and Started to dry my hair. I kept my dress in here just in case Natsu was going to be here and I was right. I put on my dress and heels, fixed my hair, did my make-up and had 20 minutes left to go. I walked out of the door looking through my purse when I was about to call Natsu. "Are you ready to-"

"Lucy…" I looked up and saw Natsu in full suit and tie with his scarf around his neck and he actually looked fancy and nice. Hair was still in its messy ways but it worked in a way. He was standing up and looking at me wide eyed with mouth gaped open.

"Natsu… What is it?" I looked down at me to see what is wrong even turned around to be extra sure but when I looked up Natsu was a foot away from me still staring at me.

"Um… Ready?" I knew he had more to say he just wouldn't tell me what.

The ceremony was something else. Fountains, ice sculptures, everyone in the guild tearing up and even seeing Grey smile like he's never smiled before. I was bawling myself due to the vows. Natsu was next to me and he had on a straight face the whole time. He didn't even look at me, he even turned his head when the vows were said so he purposefully wouldn't look my way. By now it was the after party and everyone was drinking up and dancing and congratulating the newlyweds. I stayed away from the noise and hanged with Levi. She wasn't a drinker like me so she was happy to just sit and talk with me.

"I'm so glad for Grey and Juvia. Took them long enough you know? Now I'm just waiting on Gageel to make a move."

"You think he will? I don't see him much of a commitment guy, but he has been with you for four years now so anything's possible." I took a sip of water and watched as Levi blushed.

"Speaking of anything's possible. When are you and Natsu going to finally end up together?"

"Levi, Natsu and I-"

"Lucy don't start. Everyone in this guild knows something is between you two. He is always willing to save you first on missions no matter who is with him. You are always hanging out together and he's always at your house sleeping and the way he looks at you-"

"Levi, nothing special is there. Natsu is just a good friend and that is it. I doubt he has any feelings toward me and I have never thought once being with him." I took a sip of water again and waved goodbye and walked over to Juvia to congratulate her for being married now. Her dream finally came true now I'm just waiting for mine. As I walked past Grey and a group of other guys from the guild I saw Natsu was among them. Nothing weird about it just that they were all ganging up on him, murmuring about something and I was curious. I hid behind the closest pillar and listened close.

"Look Natsu everyone knows she's the one for you why don't you make a move?" "Come on be a man and do something." "… Some other guy is going to snatch her up if you don't do anything."

"Look man, now that I'm married I understand what it means to almost missing the opportunity. If I hadn't done anything we wouldn't be here and I may always be wondering. I say you need to make the move now…" With what Grey said Natsu pushed through them all and went for the bar for a drink. I never saw Natsu drink before and he was chugging it down. They must've really got to him. I wonder who it was about. Oh well.

"NOW FOR THE FIRST DANCE!" Everyone was cheering and Juvia and Grey made their way to the middle of the floor and slow danced away. They looked so happy and in love that I was getting jealous. I wanted that. Wanted my special someone finally, but he's nowhere that I know of…

"Hey beautiful, want to dance?" I turned around and Loke was holding out his hand. He's a strong enough celestial spirit to come in and out of worlds. I smiled and took his hand and we went to the dance floor. The party consisted till the late hours of the night, almost everyone was drunk and passed out. Juvia and Grey left hours ago to start their honeymoon to do who knows what now. Everyone kept partying though in spite that the guests of honor where gone. I was exhausted and ready to leave. As I said goodbye to some I was about to leave when Natsu caught my attention.

He was still at the bar and had half a drink in his hand, I could tell by his gaze that he was drunk like no other. I knew I should just keep walking and leave Natsu here to pass out like the rest of them, but just like that I was walking towards him getting ready for anything he could do or say. "Natsu, let's go home." I took the glass from his hand and grabbed his arm.

"Lucy… You look amazingly beautiful right now." Natsu mumbled as I put his arm around my shoulders for support to guide him out of the guild. He kept mumbling on about how he likes my dress and he wanted to dance with me and all sorts of things like that but I simply ignored him. I knew he was out worldly drunk and couldn't possibly mean anything he says; good thing he can't notice I'm blushing right now.

Once we got to my apartment I quickly plopped Natsu on my bed and took a minute to breathe. He sure wasn't a light weight.

"Lucy, come lay with me." He murmured as he tugged at the bottom of my dress.

"Um… let me change and I'll be right back." Thinking by the time I got changed into my pajamas he would be sound asleep and I would sleep on the couch.

"No, now!" and with one tug Natsu ripped my dress off and I was only in my bra and under wear. I was so stunned at what happened that I just stood there as my face got hotter and hotter. "Here, wear this." Then he tossed me his button up shirt he just slipped off. "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee Luuuucyyyy." I knew I had no chance against drunk Natsu so I did what he asked and he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on the bed with him. His arms wrapped around my waist and his head just above my breasts, I laid there stunned and kept looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he's just clingy when drunk. That's it. Just clingy. "Luce, can I tell you something?"

"Uh, Natsu. You're drunk and I don't think you mean anything you say right now. Tell me in the morning ok?" I didn't want to hear what drunk Natsu had to tell me. I knew he would forget by morning so I don't have anything to worry about.

"No, I need to tell you now. I promise I mean it all."

"In the morning ok? I'm really tired." With that Natsu nodded softly and held me closer and started gently snoring. I finally knew he had fallen asleep but I was tightly in his grasp and I couldn't move an inch. Luckily he was a personal heater so I didn't need a blanket. Slowly I was falling asleep myself and I didn't care who was curled up next to me.

**Chapter 2: The New Vibes**

By the time morning hit and the sun was shining through my window, Natsu was hugging my leg and his head was on my uncovered stomach. My breasts was the only thing covered by the shirt he gave me last night, and when I woke up I was little embarrassed. I tried to move my way out of the bed without waking him up and I somehow escaped his grasp and he just turned over the other way. I made my way the bathroom to put on actual pajamas and make my face look more presentable. I was recollecting everything that had happened the previous night and I wanted to know what Natsu wanted to say to me. I knew he would forget this morning but it couldn't hurt to ask. I went to the kitchen to start breakfast with tea on the side for Natsu's splitting head ache I knew he was going to have. I thought about that so I got some pain medication too. While cooking bacon I heard grumbles coming from my bed, so I turned around and a sleepy wizard was sitting up on my bed rubbing his eyes.

"Jesus, what the hell happened last night? My head is killing." He said while rubbing his eyes, when he looked up he saw me and his face turned bright red. "Oh." Looks like all his memories were coming to. "Morning Luce."

"Morning, Nastu. How you feel?" I turned back around to attend to the food. I didn't want to look him in the face right now. He's probably feeling ashamed about the night before and I knew my heart couldn't handle seeing that. I heard the springs of my bed creak and footsteps occur after. With the corner of my eye I saw the pink hair wizard sit at the kitchen table and burry his face in his hands.

"How stupid was I acting last night? Everything seems fuzzy and I can only remember bits and pieces. I must've out drank Cana accounting on this head ache that's splitting my head." He lifted his head and stared at me. I stood in place and was trying to form the right words. I didn't know what he remembers and what he doesn't, so I have to choose my words carefully.

"Um, you weren't bad. You mumbled a lot and I could barely understand what you could be saying. I thought you didn't need to be alone so I brought you here and had you lay on the bed while I stayed on the couch."

"Oh, okay. But, um, where's my shirt?" His face started to flush with realizing he was half dressed in front of me. I remembered I left it in the bathroom when I changed.

"Oh, it's in my laundry. You had a lot of beer stains on it and I didn't think you needed to sleep in that mess so I took it off of you." I lied through my teeth. Natsu seemed not to remember the events that's occurred the night before because he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Luce. You're always looking after me." We lingered in the tight embrace for a few minutes before Natsu let go first and grabbed some tea before sitting back at the table waiting for the food I had prepared. As I watched him scarf down the food I made for him I couldn't stop thinking about what Natsu wanted to tell me, but knowing he couldn't remember most of last night, it was useless asking him. "Lucy? Are you ok?" I stared at Nastu realizing I had spaced and probably looked confused.

"I'm fine. Just spacing out. You know how I can get." I forced a smile on my face to reassure him I was fine. I won't lie. Last night was totally weird and crazy and honesty… I loved it. Him showing he wanted me and did actions to show he did made my heart race. But knowing he was drunk made my heart wallow. He didn't mean anything he did last night and he probably will never do it again. "So, are you up for a job today? Or you too sick to do anything?" I questioned him while I drank some tea.

"If you don't mind I would rather just hang out here with you today. I want to be in full focus when we take on another job." He gave me a toothy smile and moved to my bed to lay down. I thought about it and having a lazy day would be nice for a change. No cares in the world today, and that's how I wanted it.

By night fall all I've done today was watch TV and read and write a little of my novel. While Natsu… well he slept, ate, and slept again. Some hanging out we did. I didn't mind it though; his presence sort of made my apartment have a cozy feeling. I started cooking dinner when Natsu got up from his third nap by the smell of chicken I was making. He made his way behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. My body tensed up slightly by his jester and I hoped he didn't notice. "Smells good Luce. Can't wait to eat." He squeezed my arms and made his way to the table, patiently waiting. I finished dinner and gave Natsu his plate.

"Feel better than this morning?" I asked while I sat down with my meal about to dig in.

"Definitely. We are will go for a job tomorrow." With that said he began scarfing down his food again while I just picked at mine. No matter the sloppiness he was cute and charming. I won't deny it this time. After the previous night I thought about it and decided to let my thoughts and feelings flow through me. I might be falling for the fire wizard, and I didn't know what to do.

I changed into different pajamas and got ready for bed. Hair and teeth were brushed and my face was washed. I crawled into my bed and realized Natsu was on the couch. I half expected him to take my bed and force me onto the couch. "Not trying to steal my bed for once?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"I thought you needed it more since you took care of me when I was a mess." With that said the light came off and I was falling asleep.

Hours later I woke up by a warm body curling its way next to me and holding my hand. I pretended to be asleep still so unwanted awkwardness wouldn't occur. "Goodnight Lucy, You are truly amazing and my best friend ever." Natsu held my close and conked out. I was nervous and didn't know what to do so I just laid there and forced myself to fall asleep once more.

"Lucy! Lucy! This job! This one!" Natsu and I were at the guild and looking for jobs on the request board. The job he picked was for some unknown essence bringing bad magic upon a town. Paying 12,000 jewels. "It totally sounds easy! Come on!"

"Okay, okay, we'll do it. The town is just an hour away so we can probably get this done by night fall." Natsu grabbed my hand and we ran out of guild.

"Natsu, let's slow down! You're going to make me pass out from exhaustion." Natsu let go of me and we stopped so I could catch my breath.

"But we're almost there! Come on Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"We'll get there, don't worry. Or would you rather take the train?" Nastu shook his head no and we just walked the rest of the trip. By the time we got to the first part of the town we stopped. "Do you feel that?" I asked

"Yes. Some powerful magic is definitely here." We walked very cautiously as we took a look around. The whole town was absolutely silent. I could tell Nastu was hearing some things by the way his ears were twitching. "Everyone is inside." He said with a low voice. I was definitely getting chills up my body because of the unknown presents that is lingering here. The bad magic was all around and there was no way we could feel the exact spot it could be hiding. "Everyone is scared. Talking to the town's people would be useless. We just have to keep searching." Natsu grabbed my wrist and didn't let go. He wanted me close for this mission and definitely wasn't letting me out of his sight. Every time we split up I'm the one he's always saving, but this time he wouldn't let that happen.

"I have an idea." I grabbed my maiden key and yelled "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" With that said my celestial spirit, with purple hair and in a maids outfit, appeared before Natsu and me.

"How may I help you, princess?" Virgo bowed down before us.

"Virgo, dig underground and see if you can find where this magic essence is coming from."

"As you wish." With that said, Virgo dug her way underground and all I heard was rustling.

"Smart thinking Luce." Nastu gave me his charming smile and I hid my face so he couldn't see my face turn pink. Why must he make my heart flutter and my face heat up? I feel like he had some magic spell over me sometimes. Then I realized he still held my wrist with his hand and didn't lose his grip. "How long do you think it will take Virgo to find this thing?" He asked, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Depends on what we are looking for. Maybe it's not even underground." I started to walk forward but Natsu held me back. I looked back and saw him staring at me; I mean really staring at me. I didn't know what he could be thinking but I wanted to know why we weren't moving at all. "Natsu?" His hand slid down from my wrist and held my hand; our hands intertwining and he held on tight. I was so shocked at this moment that I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. I knew I should look away but his gaze kept me locked in place; his dark eyes were brooding into me that it made me scared to even breathe, let alone move. I started to move closer to him while he held my hand still and his eyes still staring me down, but as I took a third step the ground began to shake which brought us out of each other's trance. Virgo appeared next to me from the ground, making another body size hole.

"Princess, this box was underground. Giving off the magic you and the slayer feel." The purple headed maiden handed me a dark red box and vanished away to the celestial world. I let go of Natsu's hand and held the small box with both hands. It was a deep red, a red that looked like blood from a dark soul. My hands were vibrating from the power the box was giving off. The essence was so great I was about to drop the box due to making my hands go numb from holding it. The box was the size of a normal jewelry box, but this box didn't hand any latches that could open it. It looked like a solid wooden box with a thin crack along the top. Natsu took the box from my hands and slammed it down on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him. It was typical Natsu to do and not think.

"Destroying this thing. I getting bad energy from this box and I know you are too. So why not just destroy it?" With the box of the ground Natsu began to puff out his chest, which indicated he was about to roar. Before I could think of stepping back he began to yell "Fire dragon, ROAR!" He breathed fire onto the box, which was a few feet away from me and I basically was shoved to the ground by the force of his flames. "Oh Lucy!" I heard his horse voice yell after he saw me sprawled on the ground.

"Next time warn me please." I kept my eyes closed and just laid there. I didn't know what to do, till I remembered I was in a skirt… uh oh. I jerked up to make sure I was covered and realized Natsu was crouched down beside me looking at me again like he did a few minutes ago. Concern was read all over his face and it was making mine all red. "I'm fine." I said finally and gave my partner a genuine smile. The trance was over and I was helped up by Natu's hand. "My turn." I said. If Natu's fire couldn't open it, maybe a spirit's power can. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" I screamed out as I had Loke's key in my hand. Before Loke even appeared the box started to shake on its own and black fog like substance began to steam out of the thin crack on the top of it.

"Lucy? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Loke isn't even here!" Why isn't he here? I dropped my key in a split second as a sharp pain ran through my whole body making me collapse. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground; I held my head in my hands as the searing pain kept running through my body. Everything was blackening in and out of my vision and was becoming blurry.

"Lucy!" I heard his voice echo in the background and seeing a shadow shape in front of me as the world was blackening out. The last thing I saw was dark, brooding eyes looking into mine.

**Chapter 3: Is It True?**

I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel my emotions. Everything was dark and cold. I didn't know where I was or even how I got to this place. "Natsu!" I yelled into the darkness. No response. Suddenly I was becoming more aware of my touch and feelings. A light was beaming through the darkness, a giant movie screen popped up before me and what I saw made my heart leap. A pink, spiky haired male was looking at me with so much concern in his face that I just wanted to hug him and tell him it's okay.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You aren't looking… yourself." His voice echoed around me in the darkness. What does he mean, I don't look like me?

"Natsu, I'm fine" I said but it seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Lucy? Lucy?" He kept saying over and over. I saw him have his hands on my shoulders looking straight into my eyes. Why couldn't I respond? Why couldn't I even move? Let alone feel more when he touched me.

"HAHAHAHAHA." I heard my voice laugh into the sky in Natsu's face. Except, it wasn't exactly my voice. This voice coming out of me from my lips was more horse and more velvety. Almost sounding like another woman's, but from my mouth. "What's wrong boy? Don't like your new improved friend?" The dark voice said to Natsu. Natsu's face seems scared and baffled at what was happening in front of him. The screen changed picture and I saw my own hands, except they looked more rough and my nails were longer. My hands moved up to grab a piece of my hair, which before my eyes was turning my golden locks deep black.

"What's going on? Natsu!" I screamed at the screen, only to get no response back. "NATSU!" I yelled even louder.

"Ouch! She's even stronger than I thought. Oh well, I'll block her out soon." The being who had my body said while covering her ears, like she heard something too loud. Then it hit me. I was being possessed. Someone, or something had taken my body and I was trapped inside. I couldn't control anything; all I could do was watch through my eyes at what this being was doing.

"Who are you? Answer me! What have you done with Lucy!" Natsu was now standing in front of me, his hands starting to flame up due to his anger. As he screamed at whoever was possessing me, his voice was getting more and more sharp with anger seeping through every word. "Tell me, what did you do to her?" His head was hanging low, low enough that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh she's here," The being tapped my head with her finger. "but not for long." I felt her use my lips to make an evil smile creep corner to corner. With a flick of the hand, the being threw a dark shadow mass at Natsu, which made him fling back and fall on the ground.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I watched him struggle to get up. His face shown shock and disbelief at what had happened. Like, he couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, or even that it wasn't me who had flung him backwards.

"Ugh! She's going to be a real pain to get rid of." The being growled while covering my ears again. So she can hear me? She's not in full control yet. I have to get my control back. I need the strength to do this.

"Who the hell are you?" I saw Natsu get off the ground with his hand engulfed in flames.

"Lana." She said with that evil smile grinning ear to ear on my face.

**NASTU'S POV. **

"Lana." The woman in Lucy's body said to me. I was more angry than I ever been before. This demon had taken Lucy's body and created her image with something dark. I stared at her and saw Lucy's body changing more and more. Her blond locks was turning the deepest of black, like the night with no stars. Her milky skin turning darker and rougher looking. Finally, her big brown oval eyes, which I loved more than anything, turned black with a hint of red around the rim. Lana stood up and had the worst, evil smile I ever saw on her face. She was making Lucy look like a pure demon from hell. It made me want to kill her even more.

"What did you do to Lucy?" I growled at her.

"Oh, you know. Just possessed her little weak body. Oh what I thought was weak. Usually when I possess someone they are locked away till their soul finally dies off but hers," Lana shook her head and laughed. "she's still screaming for help in this head. She just won't give up." She stretched her fingers out like she's been stiff for a while. She looked me straight in the eye and laughed. "You're probably wondering how I did it."

"Actually, I'm wondering how long it will take me to kill you." I fired my hand and got into a crouched stance. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" I leaped toward Lana with my hand full in flames. Time seemed to slow as I was coming closer and closer toward her. She started to cover her ears again and wince at something invisible. Next thing I know she's looking at me but with Lucy's brown eyes staring at me. Her mouth was gaped and looked like she was in shock.

"Natsu?" It was Lucy's voice who whispered my name. I lost control and dodged Lucy, with my flamed engulfed hand burnt out. I tumbled to the ground with a few rolls, but what I heard wasn't Lucy anymore. A maniacal laugh was bursting though Lucy's lips, and the voice was definitely Lana's.

"She got a bit of control back for a second there. It was long enough though for you to lose control and not attack. Hmm." Lana started to circle around me pondering a thought. "You can't hurt her can you? Even if it's not her at the moment. What a pity." She kicked my side and I let out a grunt. It was true. I couldn't hurt Luce. Even if this demon woman had a hold of Luce's body, it was still Lucy. I wouldn't hurt her.

I got my strength and stood up just to see Lana's hand flaming with a black shadow type smoke. A grin appeared on her face as she looked at me. "You may not be able to hurt this body, but I can hurt you." She shot her smoke at me but not to fling me backwards again, but to cover me in it. Trying to suffocate me. No.

"Fire Dragon's Wings!" Fire shot out of my body struck the black shadows away. Without realizing how powerful I made the blast, Lana flew backwards and landed with a loud thud. I was pretty happy at knocking her down but soon realized it was still Lucy in there.

"Got to say Natsu, I didn't think you'd actually hurt poor little Lucy." Lana started laughing.

"How do you know my name?" I screamed at her. I couldn't bare hearing my name through those lips, unless it was Lucy's voice singing it.

"Oh, Lucy keeps screaming it in my head. She just won't stop fighting." Lana said like it was nothing.

"How did you even get ahold of Lucy? Why not me?" I questioned her.

"She opened the gate between worlds. I knew someone would sooner or later. Now I'm free and stronger than ever." The black smoke surrounded her body now, making her look even more demon like.

Between worlds? What does that mean? Oh yeah, Lucy was summoning Loke which opened the celestial world, meaning Lana got… BAM I got struck with the black smoke in the chest. It went right through me, making it hard to breathe. Lana retreated her attack and stuck again but this time she flew me back a few feet. One after the other she kept attacking and hitting me all over my body. I laid on the ground, beat to the pulp with no strength in me to fight back.

"Fight back! I know you have much power in you! Fight!" Lana spat at me as she hit me once more through the chest. She hovered over me with anger in her eyes. Flames boomed through my hand but when I stared up at her, but all I could see was Lucy. Even though her hair was black, her skin dark, her eyes soulless, she was still Lucy. My Lucy. The Lucy with a laugh like an angel, a smile that could brighten up the room, and eyes that made me stop no matter where I am when she stared at me. She was still Lucy, and I knew I couldn't hurt her.

My flaming hand went out again and that made Lana more furious. She picked me up by the collar and punched me square in the jaw. "FIGHT BACK!" She screamed in my face.

"No." I just stared at her with no emotion. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't fight Lucy. "Lucy? Can you hear me? Lucy?" I looked deep in her eyes and saw some of the black switch to deep brown then flick back. Lucy could hear me.

"Shut up!" Lana through me away from her and kicked me stomach. I coughed up some spit along with blood as I tried to get up.

"Lucy, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." As I yelled at Lana, she was covering her ears, knowing Lucy is in there fighting back. "Lucy, I'm not going to fight you. I can't. You have to defeat her on your own."

"HAHAHA. You think she alone can defeat me? You must really have no brains." Her sickening laugh echoed around the town and all I could do was watch.

"Please, Lucy. Fight her." Lana struck me again and brought me down. I gasped for air as that last blow knocked my breathe out. I have to tell Lucy how to defeat her. But how? I thought how her shadows flushed away when my flames contacted it. Was fire the key? Heat? Light? But Lucy didn't have any of that. She was locked away in her own mind with no control. What was equal to all that?

"She's getting weaker by the second. Might want to finally fight back. You'll be the cause of her death." The sickening laugh screeched into the sky once more.

"No." I hissed. My whole body became surrounded by flames. Lucy cannot die. Hearing the words of Lucy dying made my fire more heated. She was my Lucy, the only one I could lo-. Love? Was I really thinking that? Wait. Love. That was it! Love was equal to light. Love sparked my anger and gave me fire I needed to defeat her.

As I got up, full body in my flames, I realized again that I couldn't fight Lucy still. No matter how much I was angry. If love gave me this spark to fight then it will for Lucy. I knew what I was going to say next will save Lucy.

"Lucy! I know you can hear me! You have to the strength to fight her."

"Shut up. She's going to die and you know it!" Lana growled back at me. Full shadow smoke was surrounding her body too. I let my flames go so Lucy can have a better view of my face.

"Lucy, you have the strength. I believe in you. I won't fight you because… Because you mean the world to me and I can't destroy you. Even if you aren't you right now, I still just see you. Lucy I-"

"She's going to die!"

"Lucy, I love you! And not love like everyone in Fairy Tail loving each other, not family love, and not even best friend love. Lucy, I'm in love with you." I finally confessed my feelings for her. I knew something inside Lucy had sparked when I finally said those words.

Lana tumbled to the ground, screaming out like she was burning alive inside. I knew it had worked.

**LUCY'S POV.**

"I'm in love with you." I heard Natsu say to me with the most confident voice he ever had. He was telling me the truth. Warmth started to stream through my veins and light was surround me inside. The light is Lana's weakness. I gathered the rest of my strength and screamed as loud as I could. "NATSU!" The sound of my voice echoed inside me and the next thing I hear is Lana screaming in pain. Light was all around me and I felt Lana slipping around. I was gaining back control finally. The dark spirit submerged out of me and flew her way above me. This time she was just black smoke. She was slinking her way back to her wooden box in which she came but Natsu wasn't having that.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He then blasted his fire at Lana's spirit and she dissolved into the fire and turned into nothing. I gave Natsu a faint smile as I saw him panting in relief. I had no strength to run to him, to hug him. I realized the town around me was going black.

"Natsu." I whispered and fell to the ground. Everything went black but I felt strong arms catch me and hold me tight. The last thing I heard was his soothing voice.

"Lucy? I'm here. Lucy!"

**Chapter 4: The Final Vows**

I didn't need to open my eyes to know I was in an unknown place. I could feel that I was in a bed of some sort, not the most comfortable either. I smelled the substance of what was like rubber gloves. I'm assuming I'm in a hospital. I shifted slightly to feel a weight on my lower stomach. I slowly flickered my eyes open to see pink hair. Natsu had laid his head on my stomach and he seemed sound asleep. He gripped my hand too, making the intention he wasn't letting go. With my other hand I reached up slowly and petted Natsu's head. I realized my whole body was stiff and sore. Like I was terribly beaten up. Once my hand touched Natsu, he shot up looking around. Finally his eyes met mine and his read relief. In the next second he was hugging me, his face buried in my neck. I didn't know what to do or say, so all I did was wrap my arms around his back.

"Never leave me Luce. Never leave me again, please. Never leave me." Natsu kept mumbling in my neck. I couldn't quite comprehend on what he was going on about so I just nodded. He moved back and looked me in the eye. We were back like the usual, him staring at me with a gaze that I couldn't understand. "What do you remember?" Natsu finally said after a few minutes went by.

"Um, not much. I remember the wooden box, then summoning Loke, then..." I stopped there and thought about it. I couldn't remember anything after that. My thoughts were blank. It was like I was stuck in a dark whole of nothingness.  
"Nothing. I can't remember anything after that. Next thing I know I'm in this hospital bed. What happened Natsu?" I asked. After I said that, sadness read all over his face. There was something that happened that Natsu needed to tell me.

"Um…" So then Natsu began to tell me the evil demon spirit that came out of the box and possessed me. Natsu wouldn't fight her but somehow inside my body I was able to defeat her. "I yelled at you that you had the strength to do it, and then you did. You gained control back and Lana was gone. You fainted so I picked you up and brought you here. The hospital. You've been out for two days." I could tell Natsu chose his words carefully and there was something he wasn't telling me. I didn't push on because I could be wrong due to I couldn't remember anything that happened.

"Thank you, for believing in my strength." I whispered to him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Assuring him that everything was better now. All he did was nod and stood up.

"I'm going to go get the nurse, to um, check on you." He hesitated at first but finally went to walk to the door.

"Natsu?" I called.

"Yeah?" I suddenly remembered something from the darkness I was in during the battle.

"I love you too. And I don't mean love like in Fairy Tail, not like family, and not even like my best friend. I'm in love with you too." I said the exact words Natsu yelled at me to save me from the darkness. To give me strength. He confessed his feelings and with that I knew how I felt. He was the reason I was alive. The reason I've been kept alive. I did truly love him.

Natsu turned around and looked me dead in the eyes with the gaze he always gave me, and now I understood was the gaze of love he always wanted to confess. In one swift movement Natsu was now in front of me; he grabbed my hand and leaned down. Our lips collided so softly that I was the sweetest sensation I ever experienced.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

My dress flowed softly down around my body. I was nervous but excited all at once. I didn't know what to expect when the doors to the court yard opened revealing my future. I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my bouquet of lilies.

"Lucy? Can Juvia come in?" Juvia peaked her blue head in and slowly moved her way inside the room. I gave her smile and looked down at her growing belly. Her and Grey were finally expecting a little one in the next five months or so, and I could tell they were both excited. "I wanted to let you know that today will be the greatest day of your life. It was for Juvia and Grey. You're going to finally realize your true happiness." I hugged Juvia after she said her kind words. I knew she was right and I knew I was ready to go through with this. "Juvia will see Lucy outside." She left with a smile on her face and it gave me a warm feeling.

"Okay, let's do this." I walked to the double doors that led to the courtyard outside. Faintly I heard soft music play and I knew it was time. The double doors opened and I stepped out into the sun.

Everyone was standing and had all their eyes on me. I gave a smile and started to walk down the aisle. Red roses and white lilies filled the place and white and red ribbons accompanied them. My dress dragged behind me as I walked slowly on the white cloth; my veil blowing behind me from the slight breeze the spring day gave. Strings of hair fell from my bun and flowed with my veil. I looked forward to Natsu who was waiting for me. His pink hair still spiked in different ways like always, but this time he wore a black suit with a white tie with a white lily pinned to his jacket. He wore his scarf that Ignel gave him as a small boy, around his neck loosely. Happy was standing next to him with a little white bow around his neck, his giant eyes tearing up. Natsu on the other hand, had his eyes wide with compassion and his mouth gapped open slightly. It looked like the scene he was watching shocked him. When I made it up to him, his gapped moth turned into a giant grin that I loved more than anything.

"Lucy?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Natsu?" I smiled at him and blushed with every second he looked at me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I smiled so wide I can feel my cheeks starting to hurt. He was my rock, my savior, my hero, my best friend, and soon to be husband and lover.

"Do you Natsu Dragnel take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do." He said with no hesitation.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragnel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I smiled at Natsu and took his hand.

"I now pronounce you-" Before the man finished his sentence to give us away, Natsu pulled me to him and kissed me. I heard cheers in the back ground and everyone clapping. I could care less, I was just happy to finally find my happiness and it was with Natsu.

Hours later, the party finally was ending. The guild was filled with drunks and passed out people. Natsu and I ended up staying through the whole thing, mostly because I was scared. I didn't know what to expect tonight with just the two of us alone. Natsu seemed happy to party it up, but this time he didn't get drunk. When we realized it was time to go my whole body shook. I wasn't quite ready for the next step. Natsu picked me up bridal style and he walked us to his and Happy's house, rather old house, in the woods.

"Why are we here?" I asked while blushing.

"I sort of decorated the place for us. To be more romantic for… you know..." Natsu kicked the door opened and I was shocked at the sight. The whole place was spotless and covered in lilies and roses. His hammock was now gone and replaced with a small bed like thing on the floor in the middle of the room. Pillows stacked on top of each other and blankets piled on top of one another. I was dropped down onto the bed and Natsu stood up. "Hold on one sec." He moved around and lit hidden candles all over the room with just his breathe. I was stunned at the sight. I never knew he had a romantic side.

"Are you nervous?" I asked shyly when he was lighting the last candle.

"More than anything. But I know tonight is going to be the best night of my life." He moved to the bed and made my lay down. My new husband hovered over me and started tracing his hands over me. Taking off all the clothing placed on my body. I was shaking, and I knew he felt it. With his clothes gone as well our bodies mingled. With every kiss and every touch, we became in synch. We became a whole and nothing was going to separate us. He was right. The night became the best one I was ever going to have.

I woke in the morning with the sun shining through the window and onto us. I rolled over slightly to notice Natsu asleep soundly next to me. The blanket barely covered his chest and part of his hip stuck out from the other side. I smile and replayed the night's events through my head. I now was starting a new chapter to my life. I looked down at my left hand and saw my ring sparkle in the light. The best decisions came with running away, joining Fairy Tail, and now married to my best friend.


End file.
